Switching souls
by enjelikah
Summary: I know everyone does switching bodies, just give mine a chance. Kikyo wants inuyasha, so she trickes kagome into switching bodies. It ends with KagInu chap 2 up
1. Default Chapter

Switching Souls

Chapter one- The Potion

"I want to be with him no matter what." Kikyo told Osario, a demon who could switch

any oul. "Make me her. I want to be Kagome."

"It is done,my lady." Osario said. She grabbed her herbs and worked on the potion.

When she was done, Osario put it into two viles. "Get her to drink this, any way you can.

Trick her if you have to. Drink your share at the same time she does. Midnight that night,

you will switch bodies with her."

"Thank you, Osario." Kikyo walked out of Osario's hut and towards her sister's village.

"OSWARI!" Inuyasha fell straight on his face.

"You bitch." he told the dirt.

"OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI!" Inuyasha was knocked unconsious.

"That's for calling me a bitch." She walked into the hut where the others were.

"Now what did he do?" Sango asked next to an unconsious Miroku. No point asking

what he did.

"Yelled at me for Being late and called me a bitch." Kagome replied.

"Oh."

Kagome made ramen and when she was done, Miroku and Inuyasha were consious.

Inuyasha ate in silance. Ramen always kept him quiet. All of a sudden, the doorway

opened up to reveal Kikyo.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked her.

"Don't worry, I didn't come for my love. I came to talk to you."

Everyone started at Kikyo

"Me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and I would like to talk in private. If you want your soul, meet me at the God

Tree." With that she turned and stopped. "And don't bring anyone with you." Kikyo

exited and went to the God tree to wait.

"Are you going, Kaggy?" Shippou asked.

"You can finally get your soul back." Miroku commented.

"Hopefully. It might be some kind of trick though." Inuyasha told Kagome. "Let me

come with you."

"She told me no one was to come with me."

"I don't care."

"Forget it Inuyasha. Your not going." Kagome yelled.

"Yes, I am." He yelled back.

"Sango, Miroku, watch inuyasha. I'm going." Kagome went to the door. "And just in

case, Oswari."

Inuyasha landed right on his face while Kagome ran to the God Tree.

When the spell wore off, he went to the door. "Don't even try to stop me. If you want

her back safely, then let me go." With that he ran and jumped into the trees. Sango and

Miroku didn't follow. Inuyasha had a point. Knowing Kikyo, Kagome was safer if

Inuyasha followed.

Inuyasha, Hidden in the trees, got there at the same time as kagome. He sat quietly and

listened.

"Awe, so you have come." Kikyo walked over to meet Kagome half way.

"How do i get me soul back?" She asked.

"It's easy." Kikyo took out the two potion bottles. "We have to drink this at the same

time. Midnight tonight, your soul will be yours."

"Why can't we just get your sister to do the switch?" Kagome asked.

"Because only the person who took it can give it back." She lied.

"OK." Kagome took the potion and opened it up.

"Ready?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes." Kagome was nervous, but ready.

They drank the potion at the same time. Inuyasha saw them both fall to the ground, but

sensed no death. He got out of the tree, Picked Kagome up, and took her back to the hut.

When he got there, he layed her down on the empty futon and checked to see if there was

any sign of fever.

"Is she alright?" Shippou asked.

"Yeah, she's just sleeping. Kikyo mentioned something about midnight tonight."

"Then will just check on her at that time." Sango said.

They left her to rest,


	2. Chapter 2: The discovery

Chapter 2-Discovery

Kagome woke up. 'Where am I?' She looked around. She was outside. "Inuyasha?

Miroku? Sango? Shippou? Anyone?" No one answered. Was she alone? Never. Inuyasha

was always watching her. She looked into all the trees around her. No sign of Inuyasha

anywhere. 'They might be at the village." She got up and headed to Kaede's village.

When she got to the window, she looked inside and saw her body. 'I'm dead?' It didn't

move. 'I'm dead!'

"How's she doing?" Sango asked.

"Still breathing." Miroku answered. "Let's get some rest. She'll be fine."

Everyone headed for bed. Inuyasha went outside towards his tree. Someone was there.

He followed the scent to Kikyo, Lying near the window.

"Kikyo? Wake up." No stir. Inuyasha didn't really want to wake Kagome, so he picked

Kikyo up and took her into the forest. When they were in the heart of the forest, she

started to stir in his arms.

"Inu…yasha?" She asked.

He set her down and ran away. 'Goodbye, Kikyo."

"Good morning, Kagome." Kaede said walking to her side. "How are ye feeling?"

Kikyo sat up. 'Did it really work?' She stood up and ran to the hot spring. Inuyasha saw

her leave and followed, knowing Kikyo was still out there and still wanted Kagome dead.

When Kikyo reached the waters, She looked inside. 'It worked. I'm Kagome.' She was

jumping for joy.

Inuyasha came out of hiding. "Kagome?" He startled her. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, Inuyasha." She went over to him. "It worked." She put her arms around him and

kissed him. "I have my soul back."

Inuyasha was shocked. 'Did she just do what I thought she just did? No difference. It

might as well have been Kikyo.' Why she came to mind made no sense. To him, Kikyo

was yesterday.

"Inuyasha, now that she is no threat, I need to tell you…"

"Who?" He interrupted.

"What?" She had confusion written all over.

"Who's not a threat anymore?"

"Oh, Ka…Kikyo." She corrected herself.

"She's still alive."

"Then she's still a threat. We must do something." Kikyo had an internal evil gin.

(Grinning inside)

"Nothing. We do nothing." Inuyasha informed her.

"She wants me dead. She wants to take you away from me,…" 'She is going to ruin

everything if she gets the chance to talk to you.'

"Hello? Kagome?" Inuyasha waved his hand over the dazed miko. "Anyone home?"

"Oh sorry. Just thinking." Kikyo began to walk back to the village, managing to get a

hold of Inuyasha's hand.

"What were you going to tell me?" Inuyasha asked on their way back.

"Oh." Kikyo stopped and faced him. "Inuyahsa… " Taking his hands into hers and

looking into her beautiful amber eyes. "I love you, but knowing she is still alive will

make it hard to prove to you." She turned her blue eyes away. "I know how much you

loved her, but as long as she is here, how can I trust you wont see or still love her. I don't

want to fight a losing battle." With that said, she looked back at him.

"Kagome, I don't love her anymore." Inuyasha told her.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"I don't know, Kagome. Give me time to fully get over her, then we will see."

"It's because I'm just her reincarnation, huh?" Kikyo started to fake cry. "I'm

everything she was. Exactly the same."

No, Kagome, don't say that. You and Kikyo are really different."

"Prove it." She sobbed.

"Your…eyes.." Inuyasha said the only difference in mind.

"What about my eyes?"

"Your eyes are…" ' like hers with a different coloring, glowing, bring out every feature

hers never could.' "Beautiful" he finally came up with.

She smiled." Ok, so you no longer love her, Correct?" She asked for reassurance.

"Yes, I no longer love her. But I need time before I can love anyone right now."

She looked at him. " I better go." She was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, I'll see you there. I got to think. Tell the others I might be late."

"Ok." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Don't cry, bitch. I didn't hurt you." When he realized what he said, he waited for her

to sit him. But it never happened.

He opened his squinted eyes to see "Kagome" leaving. He went the other direction.

'Why don't you tell her.'

'Because it doesn't feel right.'

'Love, true love, never feels right.'

'You wont change my mind' He ran to stop from talking to himself.

'What happened.?' Kikyo thought to herself while she went back to the village. 'He

never treated me like that before.'

"Kagome…Where's Inuyasha?" Sango greeted her.

"Oh, he said he might be late. Went to go think." She walked into the hut, thinking to

herself, 'Just you wait. You'll be mine again.'

'What happened' Kagome woke up. 'Where am I?' She looked around. The forest.

Inuyasha's Forest, as everyone called it. That's where she was. "I need to get some water.

Food. Anything.' She got up and started looking for a hot spring or river. When she

found a river, she put her hands, cupped, into the water, grabbing some water and started

to drink. She did this about five, six times, not once looking at her reflection.

Cupping some more water, she splashed water onto her face. She finally looked.

'Kikyo?' She turned her head, looking for her. Nothing. She looked back into the water,

and there she was again.

She got up. Kikyo got up.

She moved her arms. Kikyo moved her arms.

'No, this can't be.' She covered her face with her hands. 'I'm not Kikyo. This is just

some awful dream that I am ging to wake up to at any minute.'

She got up and walked over to the nearest tree. She layed next to it and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she walked back over to the river.

'No, I'm…I'm…Kikyo'

She screamed, shaking the forest. Anyone with sensitive ears or in a mile radius could

hear it. (Sorry demons and hanyous in a mile radius, that must hurt.). She fainted, but

never felt the hard ground.


	3. author note

Dearest Readers and reviewers,

From 12-19-04 to about 1-3-05, I will not have a chance to update poems from her heart, secret admirer, or switching

souls. Please be patient. While I am gone, I will be writing the chapters, and there will eb lots of surprises and excitement. Till

then. I will try to updat as much as I can. If you have any questions or comments, email me at 

Thank you for reading.

Enjelikah

PS:If I get any flames though my emails, they will be posted for everyone to see, plus my comment. I WILL KEEP WRITING

THE STORIES UNTIL THEY'RE DONE.


End file.
